


Bound for Solitude

by kayfabebabe



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crappy PPV predictions, F/F, No Mercy 2017, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Femslash, little to no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayfabebabe/pseuds/kayfabebabe
Summary: Sasha knew she had the tendency to lose anything good in her life.





	Bound for Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this right before No Mercy. There are many people speculating Sasha will be turning out, so I wanted to write something along those lines.

Sasha remembered when her and Bayley first met in NXT. The two of them were eager and young girls from the independent wrestling scene. The two of them seemed to immediately click. Even without much of an introduction, they were thrown into a practice match. And something about the two of them just seemed to work.

Sasha never knew how to describe it, she never knew what it was. She didn’t understand how two people could seem to be so in sync with little to no discussion of it beforehand. She fought different girls and even guys when she was on the independent scene. But, none of them were quite like Bayley.

The two were complete opposites, with Sasha being angry more often than not, hiding behind a facade to prove she was in fact _the boss_ while Bayley was the epitome of sunshine. No matter what Sasha did, Bayley seemed to never falter. She never understood really what she did to deserve the girl’s mere presence. It amazed Sasha that they were still best friends even after all these years. Even after the epic battles they had against each other. Bayley was still _there_.

But, Sasha knew she had the tendency to lose anything good in her life.

Tonight, she would be facing four other women in an attempt to get the Women’s Championship. It wasn’t exactly what Sasha planned. The fact that Kurt Angle turned Sasha’s rematch into a _five-way_ match was infuriating. The stakes were high and she was still determined to win.

Bayley made her comeback the week before and she was quickly added. That made Sasha ponder on how she would win exactly. She didn’t _want_ to hurt Bayley, but she _did_ want her title. She only hoped Bayley would stay out of her way, because Sasha herself wasn’t quite sure how she’d react if it came down to her and Bayley in the end. She could only hope Bayley understood her reasoning.

From a young age, they both were passionate about wrestling, using the entertainment as an escape and an inspiration simultaneously. They both always talked about how it was their dream to become the champion. So, she would understand, _right_?

Sasha finished dressing in her usual ring attire and she forced the thoughts to the back of her head. This wasn’t anything personal, because, really. She did love Bayley. Bayley was a loyal and faithful best friend.

She made her way towards the gorilla position when she heard the other girls being announced. She sucked in a sharp breath and she slipped on her sunglasses. She was definitely thankful that she had the glasses and jewelry to hide behind as she made her way out to the ring. It hid her nerves and it hid her fears from the rest of the world.

When the match started, it was a flurry of hair pulling and punching mainly. The three other girls were attempting to take out Nia and Sasha was able to sneak around them all, diving off the turnbuckle to take them all down.

In a blur, she was attacking Alexa and pulling her blonde hair and then she was suddenly on Bayley who was getting into the mix.

Sasha knew it was coming. She knew she would eventually have to go face to face with Bayley once again. She shoved the brunette off of her as quickly as she could manage, standing up and driving her into the corner. Bayley didn’t look as hurt as she had previously. They had performed this dance more than enough times to detach themselves from each move.

Her and Bayley ended up going head to head, the others occasionally getting in the way. All of Sasha’s nerves seemed to melt away and she was more fluid in her movement, taking Bayley down, getting a suplex from her and a superplex off the top turnbuckle. The two of them were good at their sequences. Words weren’t needed, they merely gave each other looks that the other seemed to always understand.

It always came back to the two of them. Sasha was quickly forgetting that she promised she would take her anger and frustration out on Alexa and Alexa alone.

“You won't take this from me!” Sasha found herself yelling in her haze of anger.

She dove off the top turnbuckle in a frog splash at some point, landing on Bayley, relishing in the loud groan of pain that escaped Bayley at the impact. Bayley escaped her pinfall attempt and tried to escape. Sasha didn't hesitate with grabbing her by the ponytail and pulling her into the bank statement.

She held on, locking in the crossface. She felt Bayley give in way too soon and she tapped immediately. The referee immediately signalled to ring the bell at the sight of Bayley tapping. “-And the new Raw Women's Champion, Sasha Banks!” the words rang through Sasha’s head. She slowly lifted herself to her feet and she took the belt, letting the referee raise her hand in victory.

She felt the warmth coming close to her, burning through her without any contact. She looked over immediately and saw Bayley was looking at her like Sasha was the moon and the stars, amazed and jubilant. A part of Sasha ached at the look, looking down quickly, unable to handle the full display of loyalty and affection that shone in Bayley’s dark eyes.

Before she could try to escape the feeling of her aura, Sasha was engulfed into a tight embrace by the brunette herself. She seemed so happy for Sasha. “I knew you'd do it, I knew you had it in you,” the girl spoke in Sasha’s ear. “Now they'll realize who the boss is,” She sounded close to tears, practically choking out the words as they stay embraced closely.

Sasha stroked a hand through the loose, unkempt ponytail, curling a hand through the strands. “I- I love you,” Sasha whispered, their foreheads pressing together. “I'm sorry,” she finally spoke. Her hand tightened in Bayley’s  hair and she tugged back hard and slammed her down into the mat.

Flashes of the past pulsed through Sasha’s  aching head and she forced the memories away, not wanting to think about how much it had hurt then. She walked right over Bayley and made her exit down the ring, trying her best to ignore the crowd reaction.

Sasha realized at this point that there was a reason she lost friends. There was always something she would do to lose people in the end. It would be better to get it over with then and there instead of waiting for a natural implosion. At least Sasha tried to convince herself that it had to be this way.

Bayley would have seen the truth eventually, she would have gotten tired of Sasha eventually. Sasha knew it would have happened. She wouldn't be the one hurt in the end, she promised herself that she'd never let that happen again. 


End file.
